There She Goes
by Jackson - The Guardian of Fun
Summary: WalkerErika, smut. LOL, sucky summary. Story is better, though. ...I hope. Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHIIIIING.


_There she goes,_

Walker watched as Erika walked into the store, looking for the latest issue of OtakuUSA. Gosh, he loved the way she looked walking away.

_My baby walks so slow._

Erika came running back out with a bag, probably containing five issues. It was raining, so to preserve the bag, she took of her long shirt and put it over it. Now she was just wearing her black tank top.

_Sexual_ _tic-tac-toe._

It was summer in Ikebukuro, so she was wearing shorts for once.

_Yeah I know we both know, it isn't time, no,_

Despite many people's beliefs, Erika was very well endowed. So, as she came running out of the manga shop in nothing but shorts and a black tank top, rain running down her body…

_But could you be m-mine?_

Walker got a bit of a problem, if you know what I mean.

_We never get too far,_

Erika climbed in the van, soaking wet and giggling. "Damn, it's pouring out there!"

_Just you me and the bar._

Walker swallowed thickly, looking at his girlfriend/best friend, wishing he could be the rain on her body. "Y-yeah. It is."

_Silly ménage e trois, sometimes!_

Erika pulled one issue of OtakuUSA out of her bag and climbed on Walker's lap, opening it.

_Would you be m-mine,_

"Look, Durarara! is in this issue," she said, pointing. Walker looked, nodding. "Mhmm."

_Would you be m-mine,_

Erika flipped through the magazine, shifting on Walker's lap. Walker suppressed a groan. She was directly on his crotch, and his pants were all too quickly becoming dangerously tight.

_Would you be m-mine?_

And at that moment, Walker was so glad that Dotachin and Sabaru weren't there, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. To make matters worse, Erika kept shifting herself.

_Oh baby!_

Your lights on, but your mom's not home.

I'm sick of laying down alone.

Hey!

With this fever, fever, yeah.

My one and only,

I wanna get you alone~

Give you fever, fever, yeah!

Walker looked around. Good, didn't seem like Dotachin or Sabaru were around. He carefully and slowly wrapped his arms around Erika's waist.

_There it goes,_

Erika, blushing, turned her head to look at Walker. "Something wrong, Yumachi?"

_You stole my soul and so,_

Walker, without hesitation, pressed his lips to Erika's, firmly but gently.

_Cause sweetheart~_

Erika's eyes widened, but she carefully kissed back, turning her head slightly more.

_No-no-nobody a-kn-kn-knows me, or can find me._

Erika tried to pull away slightly, but Walker put his hand behind her head, keeping her where she was.

_It's time to be m-mine, mine._

Walker shifted their positions, so she was no longer on his lap and instead directly in front of him. He placed a hand on her hip, and began pushing her down.

_Let's get inside your car,_

Erika shyly parted her lips, letting out a soft moan as Walker slipped his tongue in her mouth, feeling around.

_Just you, me, and the stars._

Walker carefully grabbed the edge of Erika's shirt and, with permission, pulled it over her head and off, and then began running his hand up her torso.

_Kind of ménage e trois, sometimes._

As Walker reached Erika's breast, he looked at her, asking for permission.

_Would you be m-mine,_

Erika shyly nodded and closed her eyes.

_Would you be m-mine,_

Walker slipped his hand into Erika's bra and began massaging it, watching her face with a smirk.

_Would you be m-mine?_

Erika let out little gasps and moans as Walker carefully massaged her breast, then leant down and nibbled her neck gently.

_Oh baby!_

Your lights on, but your mom's not home.

I'm sick of laying down alone.

Hey!

With this fever, fever, yeah.

My one and only,

I wanna get you alone~

Give you fever, fever, yeah!

Erika gripped Walker's shoulders, then finally opened her eyes and started tugging at Walker's hoodie, commanding, "Off. Now."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

Walker smirked wider and slowly took off his hoodie, watching Erika the whole time.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

He stepped back and watched as Erika shyly checked him out, then hovered over her, running a finger down her chest teasingly.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

"Liiike whatcha see?" he asked her. She shyly nodded. "Visa versa?" She questioned. He nodded.

_Oh baby, oh baby, oh baby, oh baby you're mine._

Walker went back to kissing Erika's neck, rougher this time, making Erika bite her lip roughly.

_Baby you're mine._

Walker leaned up to her ear, whispering, "Do you want this as bad as I do?"

_Mine~_

Erika looked away, nodding. "Good." Walker said, running a hand down her side.  
><em><br>You're mine~_

He looked at her the whole time he was undoing her shorts, watching her with lust clouded eyes. When he finally got them undone, he slipped one hand in.

_Oh baby!_

Your lights on, but your mom's not home.

I'm sick of laying down alone.

Hey!

With this fever, fever, yeah.

My one and only,

I wanna get you alone~

Give you fever, fever, yeah!

He rubbed around her a bit then slipped one finger inside of her, feeling around. He slipped in two more simultaneously, stretching her out, then removed them.

_I got this fever and I can't sweat it out!_

He made quick work of both their pants and undergarments. Once he had her legs spread, he took a good look at her.

_Oh baby!_

Your lights on, but your mom's not home.

I'm sick of laying down alone.

Hey!

With this fever, fever, yeah.

My one and only,

I wanna get you alone~

Give you fever, fever, yeah!

He positioned himself at her entrance, looked at Erika, and thrusted in. "A-ahh~!" Erika cried, gripping Walker's shoulders tightly. "S-so…big…!"

_Give you my f-f-fever,_

Walker bit his lip, panting a bit. "S-so…tight…g-gosh, Erika…" Walker moaned, thrusting in quickly.

_My f-fever~_

Erika opened her eyes slightly, watching Walker. "W-Walker…!" she cried as said boy begin nibbling her neck.

_Give you my f-f-fever,_

At the sound of his given name-not just Yumachi, his _given_name-Walker lost all control of himself, and began thrusting incredibly hard and fast, groaning and panting.

_My f-fever~_

With one particularly hard thrust, Erika screamed out, "Walker~!" Walker groaned loudly, "Erika!" He finished with one thrust, then collapsed on top of his girlfriend, pulling out.

_Give you fever, fever, yeah._

Erika looked up at Walker. "I…I love you,"

_Give you fever, fever, yeah!_

"I love you too, Erika."

A/N: So LOL first smut. it. kinda sucks, bit feedback is greatly appreciated! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIIIING.  
><em><br>_


End file.
